Just Wanna Be Happy
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: COMPLETE...What happens when a half Indian/half paleface girl has an arranged marriage to Paul? - Okay so this is my first Twilight story. My stories don't follow the books or movies storylines, so be gentle please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Arranged Marriage

Mackenzie rolled around in bed...She usually had a hard time sleeping when her husband was patrolling at night. She wasn't sure why she cared for him so much. It wasn't a marriage produced out of love...It wasn't a fun marriage...It wasn't even a marriage of convenience.

Arranged...That's what kind of marriage it was...An arranged marriage. It was forced on her. Why you might ask? Because she was half Indian and half white girl!

Of course she didn't find out she was half Quileute Indian until she was 13, when her mother died and she was sent to live with her father and his real family on the reservation in La Push Washington.

She never even knew her father, apparently he was a married Indian man and he had gone off the reservation to have a huge affair with a pale face, as a result Mackenzie was conceived, born, and grew up in Forks Washington which was about 30 minutes from La Push. Why she was never told about her dad she'd never know. The only person she could ask who had the answers was her mother and she was dead. She went to the school in the reservation and was constantly made fun of for not looking like everyone else. Her skin wasn't as dark as theirs but it wasn't completely pale either...It was a dark honey color and her hair wasn't jet black either it was dark brown with blonde high lights cause her mother was blonde. She didn't have brown eyes, her eyes were a deep violet color.

In the reservation school her half brother was no help...Jared was not used to the fact that he had a half sister...he used to call her a mutt when he would get mad at her...which was all the time. Kenzie just figured it was normal for brothers and sisters to not get along. She also figured eventually they would get along. Actually it was more of something she'd hoped and wished for. Her dad was always trying to instill the reservation ways into her upbringing, and his wife usually ignored her because she wasn't her mother...and Jared seemed like the only link to normalcy...But between her wants and needs for a normal life...It didn't happen.

When Mackenzie turned 15 her dad took her into his office...Which was basically the garage and told her he was arranging for her to be married...Kenzie wasn't sure what to say or do...but knew if she refused, it would be disrespectful to her family and the family providing the boy for her to marry. She only nodded her head and walked away...What was she supposed to say? What could she say? Anything she said could've been misconstrued as being disrespectful and she really didn't want that.

So once she graduated high school at 17 she was married to Paul Redson. He was full blooded Quileute Indian. Of course the big secret was, Paul had a gene in him that made him a shape shifter and he could shape shift into a wolf to help protect the Quileute lands from Vampires. Yea it sounds unbelievable...But it was definitely all true. Paul had a short fuse and more often than not he would get pissed off and lose his temper and phase into a wolf...But he never lost his temper around Kenzie...He always managed to keep his temper in check. Of course he was 6 feet tall and 165 lbs of pure muscle so that alone was intimidating to Mackenzie who stood at 5'7" and 125 lbs.

So here she was staring at the ceiling. She knew Paul wasn't going to be home until at least 3 am. Then he would sleep most of the day, get up and eat dinner and be gone to patrol again by 5 or 6. They talked every once in a while...but for the most part the marriage was specifically arranged so her dad wouldn't have to worry about her meeting someone outside of the reservation who wasn't Quileute. No love was involved with them. Sex was a nice thought some days, but not a requirement. There were some days he was affectionate with her and some days when she forgot completely she was even married. She had to admit though...Getting to know him over the last year that they'd been married was nice...She would probably never tell him she was in love with him...Only for the simple fact that love wasn't required for their marriage. Basically the only thing they was a requirement between them was Quileute land protection and babies.

Mackenzie didn't relish getting pregnant from a man who didn't love her...Which was probably one of the reasons she'd snuck into Forks one day and got put on birth control pills...she hid them well...She never wanted anyone to find out about her taking them...It would be even bigger disrespect to tell her dad she didn't want to have a baby with someone who didn't love her, then getting knocked up by a complete stranger. Which was what Paul basically was to her. They'd had sex once or twice a month sometimes not even that...It was cold and unfeeling and it was basically done with one reason in mind. Procreation. Life wouldn't continue on the reservation if no one had babies. And the Quileute genes and blood line would disappear in existence.

Kenzie sat up in bed and flicked the light on, on her night stand. She looked at the empty space beside her and ran her finger tips over his pillow lightly. She leaned over and inhaled deeply...Yup it smelled like him. Before she knew it...It was 3 am and she heard the front door open and close as she quickly turned the light off and laid down trying to act as though she was sleeping. She heard him kick off his shoes on his side of the bed as he pulled the blanket back and carefully slid into bed.

Paul's low voice said, "I know you're not asleep...What gives?" Kenzie said, "Just couldn't sleep is all." Paul's laughter rumbled his chest and said, "I know...I wasn't here...Sorry...C'mere." Kenzie rolled over and he had his arm out as she moved over and laid her head on his chest and said, "Don't apologize you was doing something more important...And I get that." Paul mumbled 'ok'...He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. Soon they were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** – Dinner, Bills, Shopping & Secrets

The following afternoon, Paul woke up and moved around, trying to get his muscles to relax a little. He noticed Kenzie was already up and moving. Paul moved into the bathroom and took a shower...Once he got out and dried off and got dressed into a pair of navy cargo shorts and a white beater. He could smell dinner...Kenzie was an amazing cook. Paul walked into the kitchen and exhaled slowly...Kenzie was standing by the sink with black cargo pants on, barefoot with a white form fitted t-shirt with black short sleeves...Her hair was left down. Paul was definitely sure she didn't realize how beautiful she was. There was something about the way her rear looked in those damn cargo pants and he was extremely grateful she had a pair in every color.

Paul walked over and leaned down and placed a single soft kiss on the side of her neck like every day and he said, "Morning." Kenzie corrected him, "Afternoon." Paul said, "Yea. Afternoon." Kenzie said, "Should I even ask if you're hungry?" Paul said, "What do you think?" Kenzie giggled as he grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and put two piece of baked chicken on it, with butter and herb potatoes and steamed broccoli. She set the plate down in front of him and handed him a fork. She was glad she sat down at the table with him when she watched the tip of his tongue came out and swiped the middle of his bottom lip. He did that a lot and she was pretty sure he didn't know what kind of effect it had on her.

Paul sat eating quietly as he watched her do bills. He was intrigued with watching her. He wanted to know more about her, but never knew how to ask the questions. Dear lord, she always smelled so damn good. He saw something move out the corner of his eye and looked to his right and saw her bare foot sticking out from under the table. Her purple toenail polish matched the tips of her long finger nail's. She had her right leg crossed at the knee over her left and was slowly bouncing her right foot up and down...which is what caught his eye. He watched her intently as she tapped on the calculator and wrote figures down. Watching as she absentmindedly would turn the simple silver wedding band on her ring finger with her thumb. He wanted to get her a different band, but at the time his dad just forced him to get something to get it out of the way.

He loved watching her, she had little quirks about her...For the most part she was completely fearless about everything, except when it came to spiders...Paul had to hold back a chuckle. Spiders were definitely her ultimate enemy. He remembered the last time daddy long legs got into the house she picked it up with a pair of plastic salad tongs and flushed it. He teased her and basically told her they were actually the most harmless spider around because the mouth was so small it couldn't bit people.

Paul looked over at her and she was chewing her bottom lip which was really cute. She was always so quiet, and he just wanted to confess how he really felt about her, but he didn't even know how she felt about him. Paul cleared his throat and she looked up at him and said, "You want some more?" Paul shook his head and said, "God no...You're cooking is going to be the death of me...I'm gonna get to stuffed and my ass won't be able to phase later." Kenzie couldn't help but giggle. Paul loved it when he could make her giggle or laugh hard...It didn't happen often but it was definitely something he was going to have to work on. Paul said, "Were supposed to go to Emily and Sam's tomorrow for dinner, because everyone has the night off." Kenzie nodded and said, "Yea...I know...I'm going shopping in Forks with Em in a bit."

Kenzie watched as Paul tensed at the mention of going to Forks. The tattoo on his right bicep that signified he was a member of the wolf pack that protected the Quileute lands jerked when he tensed. Paul hated it when she went to Forks...He couldn't protect her there they were only allowed to protect on their lands. He was pulled from his thoughts when her hand reached over and touched his. He looked at her hand; she started to pull away when he grabbed it in his and their eyes locked. Paul said, "I really hate it when you go to Forks." Kenzie nodded and said, "I know...but I'm not letting Emily go alone...We'll be careful...I promise."

They were pulled from their conversation when a horn beeped twice outside. Kenzie slowly pulled her hand back and their fingertips grazed each other's and she said, "That's Em I gotta get going." She watched as the tip of Paul's tongue came out again and swiped the middle of his bottom lips and she shivered. They both stood from the table as Paul put his dishes in the sink and he leaned against the counter and watched as she slipped her sneakers on and grabbed her zip up hooded sweatshirt. Paul said, "I'll probably be on patrol by the time you get back." Kenzie nodded and said, "Just be careful." Paul leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips...Lingering longer then either expected. Kenzie grabbed her purse that was shaped like a mini back pack and too off and jumped in the truck with Emily. Paul watched as they pulled out and went towards Forks.

Emily was a sweet lady. She was Sam's fiancée...Sam was the Alpha of the wolf pack. Emily was a flawless beauty...At least that's the way Kenzie saw her. Emily had been scared by Sam one night. He got pissed off very fast and phased into a wolf and Emily had been standing too close to him, as a result she had 3 claw marks down her right cheek and across her right arm. Sam couldn't take it back, but because of his mistake the guys in the pack learned to control their anger.

Once Kenzie got in the truck with Emily, Em said, "Hey woman." Kenzie smiled widely and said, "Hi." They saw Paul walk out onto the porch and watched them leave. Emily said, "So how is it going with him?" Kenzie looked down at her lap and said, "I don't know Em...I really don't. There are days when he's completely affectionate with me and then we can go for days and he doesn't touch me at all. I mean why should he...He was basically forced into this marriage, because my dad didn't want me to marry anyone off the rez. It's lame...Who the hell does arranged marriages anymore...At least inside the United States?" Emily pulled into the market, parked and turned the truck off and reached over and touched Mackenzie's hand and said, "I know it isn't easy...But you know you've always got me and Sam if you need anything." Kenzie nodded in understanding.

They got out and headed into the store Kenzie said, "It just sucks Em...You know what my first memory of Paul is?" Emily shook her head no and said, "No. What?" Kenzie smiled softly remembering it as if it were yesterday and said, "I was just 16 and I was walking out of the school and a group of guys who basically screwed with me since I was 13, were outside calling me a pale faced mutt...Like they could come up with something different ever. One of the guys shoved me into another guy and he shoved me into someone else...After being shoved into a few more people, someone grabbed me by my shoulders and steadied me on my feet. I looked up and it was Paul...Like some knight in shining armor. He had just barely started phasing so he was kind of scrawny, but he growled at the group of guys and said if he ever saw them treating me that way again he was going to see to it personally that they never breathed another breath of air in their lives."

Emily looked shocked and said, "What? Paul said that?" Kenzie laughed hard and said, "Yea...Paul said that...He looked down and asked me if I was okay...and I just nodded. He walked me home to make sure I got there safe, but that was basically the last time I had any encounter with him, until his family came to dinner with ours, when I was almost 17 for the whole arranged marriage get together to finalize the deal." Emily said, "Do you think Paul likes you?" Kenzie said, "I don't know...How do you like someone you don't know who you're forced to marry? I mean you know how I feel about him Em...Hell you even know I'm sneaking birth control because I don't want to get pregnant from someone who doesn't love me...I don't get how were supposed to be married and raise a family when we barely know each other."

Emily said, "Kenzie, You have to believe you guys were brought together for a reason...The fact that he saved you from those jerks at school only to have him show up later in life to be the one you was arranged to marry...Those are some very distinct signs in your life. You're supposed to be with him." Kenzie said, "Yea...well I fell in love with him...I'm just sorry to say he will probably never feel the same way for me."

Emily knew she had to talk to Sam about Kenzie and Paul. She wouldn't tell him certain things for obvious reasons, first because she couldn't hide things from Sam, but also because she didn't want Kenzie to feel like she couldn't trust her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **–Return of an Old Friend

Paul woke up like every other day, muscles stiff and Mackenzie was already missing from the bed. He really wished he could wake up one morning and have her still be in bed next to him...but he knew his sleep patterns and her were completely different. He didn't sleep until 3 am when he got off patrol and she usually went to bed by midnight...well she would if her body would let her sleep without him. Paul chuckled and loved the fact that she'd gotten so used to sleeping with him that when he took the night shift on patrolling she couldn't sleep until he was laying next to her.

Paul stood and showered like always when he first got up...He pulled on his black jean cut off shorts, they hung low on his hips. He walked out of the kitchen and had to bite back a groan; Kenzie was wearing those damn pants again. She had cargo jeans, with red sneakers and a red form fitting t-shirt. She'd left her hair down again. Paul just wanted to wrap his hands in her hair; it went to the bottom of her rib cage and was so thick. But it also smelled like the rest of her as well. She always smelled like lilacs, he couldn't tell if it was a body spray she used or a body wash, but she forever smelled like lilacs. It was the most intoxicating smell and when he got it in his nose and lungs he felt drunk. He wanted to jerk her into his arms and kiss her until they both passed out from loss of oxygen.

Paul walked up behind her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "Morning." Kenzie shook her head and corrected him like always, "Afternoon." Paul said, "Yea…Afternoon." He chuckled; they went through the same thing every day. Paul said, "Are you ready to head to Emily and Sam's?" Kenzie turned around and said, "Sure…Emily went with an Italian theme, so I made my chicken fettuccini and alfredo sauce. So we wanna grab that before we head out. And I wanna run a brush through my hair," Paul said, "Okay…Lemme put it in the truck, you go finish getting ready and well take off."

Kenzie opened the fridge and said, "That big metal deep dish is going." Paul walked over and squeezed her waist with one hand and said, "Don't worry I'll get it…And I won't drop it." Paul just about died when she pushed up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks…I'll be ready in one second." Paul nodded and said, "Take your time, were not in any hurry." Kenzie nodded as she took off to the bathroom and ran the brush through her hair. Paul got his sneakers on and pulled a crisp white t-shirt over his head and smoothed it over his chest. Paul started the truck and was standing next to the open driver's side door, when he watched as Kenzie closed the front door and jogged over to the driver side and jumped in the driver side and slid to the middle because Paul had put the food in the passenger side.

They pulled up to Emily and Sam's, Paul got out and walked around and pulled the dish out and balanced it in his left arm and held out his right as Kenzie took his offered hand as she hopped out of the truck as she pushed the door closed with her foot…Paul laced his fingers with her and pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it. She glanced at him sideways and smiled softly. Paul said, "If you get cold…You're sweatshirt is in the truck." Her free hand touched his forearm and she said, "Thanks." His skin was naturally heated to 109 degrees from the wolf gene, but when she touched his arm it started a fire that spread up his arm.

Emily walked out onto the porch and said, "Hey you two…C'mon." Paul leaned down and kissed Kenzie's cheek as he handed over the dish and said, "I'll be outside with Sam." Kenzie nodded as she walked up and went inside with Emily.

Paul walked over and helped Sam as he built a fire pit…Sam looked over at Paul and said, "What's going on in your head?" Paul said, "I don't know." Paul shoved his hands in his front pockets and continued, "Every day I'm with her I fall more in love with her." Sam smirked and said, "So tell her you dumbass." Paul said, "There's no way I'm tell her that…She was forced to marry me Sam…How do we build a life out of that?" Sam said, "You just do…How does she feel about you?" Paul said, "I don't have a damn clue…I can't even imagine how she really feels."

Sam said, "Did you even tell her the truth about why you married her?" Paul shook his head no. Sam said, "Why the hell not?" Paul said, "Because if she really knew the reason I did…I don't know what she would do…And I'm not about to lose her." Sam looked at Paul and said, "Did you imprint on her?" Paul said, "Yea I did." Sam said, "Does she even know what that is yet?" Paul said, "No…I figure if I ever tell her why I married her…I'll explain imprinting…but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be for a while." Sam said, "You should tell her…She looks at you like she loves you." Paul chuckled and said, "What the hell ever gave you that idea?" Sam laughed and said, "Because Kenzie is looking at you, the way Emily looks at me every day." Paul looked shocked…but removed the look off his face when he saw Jacob Black walk up holding the hand of a beautiful Raven hair pale face.

Jake walked over and said, "Guys this is Alexia London." Alexia's bright green eyes stared up at the other pack members. Her waist length raven colored hair hanging like spun silk. Sam walked over to the 5'7" beauty and leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek and hugged her and said, "Nice to finally meet you." Alexia smiled and Jake's face completely light up. Emily and Kenzie walked out of the house and started over to the fire pit. Kenzie looked over when she heard a familiar laugh…she looked over and say the raven haired beauty and recognized that laugh and those piercing green eyes from anywhere.

Kenzie stopped in her tracks and said, "Hey slut puppy! You're gonna wanna hold on it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Alexia looked over along with the others and Alexia said, "Oh...My…God…Mac is that really you?!?" Kenzie said, "In the flesh Lexia!" Alexia ran over and practically tackled Kenzie to the ground.

The guys watched as the two girls hugged each other into practically unconsciousness. Figuring out exactly what was going on was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **– Old Friends Get Re-Acquainted

Alexia pulled back and said, "Tell me this is all a big joke...You're not really standing here in front of me are you?" Kenzie said, "Yea...I am." Alexia said, "What the hell happened to you...after your mom died...everyone said you ran away and went to live with the circus or gypsies or something." Kenzie laughed hard as she said, "No...No...Nothing like that."

A familiar raspy voice said, "No she invaded my home and became a pain in my ass."

The look on Kenzie's face went from happy to defeated. Kenzie exhaled heavily and looked over at her half brother Jared. Kenzie said, "You just refuse to be a decent human being." Alexia said, "Who is this yahoo?" Kenzie said, "Alexia this is my half brother Jared Tinsel." Alexia said, "More like a horses ass if you ask me." Kenzie stifled a laugh and said, "You don't even know the half of it." Lexia said, "I didn't know you had a brother."

Kenzie and Jared both said, "Half." At the same time.

Kenzie said, "Apparently when my mother died she took all her secrets to the grave...I found out she apparently met up with Jared's father on quite a few occasions. And surprise...surprise they acquired me. Mom never told me any of this...So after she died...She put it in the will she'd made years ago that she wanted me to go live with my father...Even bigger surprise, he was married and had a kid of his own. My father won't tell me anything about them, just that he was separated from Jared's mom when he started seeing my mother and got her pregnant...mom broke things off when she found out she was gonna have me and he went back to his wife."

Jared's hands were balled into fists by his side when he walked up and said, "You're mother was nothing but a whore...I'm surprised you're not exactly like her you filthy mutt." Alexia glared at Jared and said, "Hey! Back off Pocahontas!" Kenzie said, "Jared I don't know why I ever hoped or wished I could have a normal brother in my life...You're a pathetic piece of crap."

Paul walked over and he grabbed Jared's arm and jerked him away from Kenzie and her friend and said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone." Jared said, "Aww, my mutty sisters big protector." Paul's nose started to twitch a little said, "I swear if I hear you call her that one more time Jared; me and you will have big problems." Sam didn't miss Paul's nose twitch...it meant he was getting real close to losing his temper...the situation was about to get volatile fast as Sam walked over and said, "Calm down the both of you."

Alexia said, "Who was that?" Kenzie said, "My husband." Alexia looked at Mackenzie like she'd grown 15 heads and said, "What? You're barely getting ready to turn 19 in 6 months...What gives?" Kenzie said, "It's a disastrous story." Alexia said, "I've got all night." Kenzie sighed heavily and said, "After I moved here with dad and his real family, he arranged for me to marry someone on the rez...He absolutely forbid me to date or marry a pale face...so after I graduated high school, I got married to Paul...We've been married for 11 months." Alexia said, "Do you even...ya know...Love him?" Kenzie nodded and said, "Yea...But there's no way he feels the same for me...He was just basically forced to marry me...I think if it wouldn't have been a huge disrespect for both families...Neither of us would've shown up for the wedding." Alexia said, "So...An arranged marriage...Who does that anymore now a days in America?" Emily walked up and laughed and said, "Kenzie said the same thing yesterday." Kenzie couldn't help but laugh as she said, "Alexia...This is Emily...Sam's fiancée."

Alexia shook the woman's hand but made sure not to stare...She'd already been warned by Jake not to stare at the scars...When Jake explained why she fully understood. Kenzie said, "How long have you and Jake been dating?" Alexia smiled warmly and said, "6 glorious months." Kenzie envied Alexia and the love she could see shining in her friends eyes for the future alpha of the pack. Kenzie didn't miss the look that traveled between the two of them and it was cute...Jake was definitely in love with her. Emily said, "Okay you guys...Let's get inside and start dinner...Everything should be warmed up."

Kenzie and Alexia stayed behind everyone who was walking up the porch to talk a little more...Kenzie hugged Alexia again as Jake walked over and kissed the top of Mackenzie's head and said, "Nice to see you Kenz." Kenzie smiled and said, "You too Jake...You better take good care of her...We've been best friends since we were 3. And if she ain't happy...You will definitely not be happy." Jake smiled and said, "I have every intension of making her blissfully happy." Kenzie narrowed her eyes and said, "Well see about that Mr. Black." Jake chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Alexia's waist and led her into the house.

Kenzie started to walk up the stairs of the porch when a hand gripped her forearm and she looked down from the top step and found it was Paul who had a hold of her...Kenzie winced a little, Paul didn't realize how tight his grip was on her forearm. Paul immediately released her forearm and rubbed the spot with his hands that he was holding onto and said, "Sorry." Kenzie said, "It's okay." She knew he was probably extremely upset with Jared and when he got like that she knew if he touched her or grabbed her and it hurt he hadn't meant for it to. Kenzie's hand came up and touched his shoulder and said, "Everything ok?" Paul nodded and said, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kenzie shrugged her shoulders and said, "You hear something enough times in life...you get used to it."

Paul said, "But you shouldn't have had to get used to that kind of treatment...Jared's a dick...I'm sorry for the way he treats you." Kenzie shook her head and said, "Don't be sorry...You've never treated me that way...I feel blessed to know at least one person on this rez who doesn't think of me the way Jared does." Paul watched with anticipation as Kenzie leaned over and rubbed her nose against his and then kissed the end of his nose and said, "Thank you." Paul didn't trust his voice and just nodded his head and Kenzie said, "C'mon dinner is gonna get cold." As they walked into the house and enjoyed a wonderful night of good food and laughs.

Kenzie and Alexia made themselves comfortable on the couch talking and laughing after dinner. They'd both ended up falling asleep. Paul and Jake stood staring at them...It was actually quite cute. Emily walked over and said, "You guys have two choices...Wake them up...or let them sleep." Jake looked at Em and said, "Is my room made up here?" Emily said, "What do you think?" Jake chuckled and said, "I think I shouldn't ask stupid questions and just take my girlfriend to bed." Emily giggled and said, "What a great idea." Jake leaned over and carefully scooped the tiny raven haired girl into his arms and walked her to his room, pulling her sneakers off and laid in bed with her she wrapped herself around his body as his arms went around her and they soon fell asleep.

Paul squatted down and Emily helped him get Kenzie's zip up hoodie on...and then he carefully scooped her into his arms and she snuggled against his chest. He said he's good-byes to Emily and Sam as he carefully placed Kenzie in the truck and got in...A few minutes later she woke up and was shivering from being cold. Paul reached over and pulled her next to him and wrapped his arm around her as she re-snuggled against his chest and fell asleep again letting his body warmth envelope her. Once he got them home, he carried her in and pulled her sweatshirt off, and shoes and socks. As he crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** – Paul & Kenzie Talk

A few weeks later, Paul was in a constant bad mood. Kenzie stood at the kitchen counter and watched him…His body posture screamed annoyed or pissed off or irritated. He was sitting at the kitchen table slumped in the chair with his arms folded over his chest with a scowl on his face. Kenzie walked over and touched his shoulders, he felt tense. Kenzie rubbed and massaged his shoulders and neck trying to get him to loosen up…Nothing seemed to be working.

Paul was completely pissed off…He'd pretty much had enough of Kenzie's brother…Jared was becoming a bigger dick everyday…The problem was every time they were phased into wolfs they could hear each other's thoughts which was how they communicated in wolf form. Jared kept pissing off Paul by talking about what a mutt Kenzie was, and how her mother was a big whore and he was waiting for Paul to find out about it. Paul had warned Jared several times to keep his thoughts to himself about Kenzie and her mother. Paul finally got tired of hearing Jared's bullshit and punched him out…Of course then Sam jumped all over his ass for fighting with a pack member…then Paul got in his face and surprisingly enough didn't phase out on Sam…but told him what the hell had been going on. Sam had been oblivious because it was only Jared and Paul patrolling that whole week.

Paul was mad at himself because he let Jared's petty shit get to him. And he knew in counter acting he was irritated when he was at home. And as a result he wasn't affectionate with Kenzie and he hated that about himself…Because then he felt like he was neglecting his wife. And he didn't want her to ever feel like that. He felt her touch his shoulders and put his hands on hers. He did something extremely uncharacteristic of him. He took her hand and pulled her around him and pulled her to sit on his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "What's going on with you? Don't you think I can tell when you're not yourself?"

Paul said, "I'm sorry…I'm just completely irritated with your damn brother." Kenzie said, "Let me guess…He's been calling me a…" Paul cut her off as he growled, "DON'T SAY IT." Kenzie physically jerked in his lap. She stood up and raked a hand through her hair and said, "I'm not ashamed of what I am Paul." Paul stood up and said, "Damn it Mackenzie…You're not a mutt…if anything Jared and I are and the rest of the guys in the pack are mutts." Kenzie said, "You guys aren't mutts…You're protectors of the lands…It's an important job…It's an honor to do what you guys are capable of doing. I know what I'll always be…Because Jared will never let me forget it. I have no one to thank for that but my mother who I thought I knew and a father I never knew."

Paul watched as Kenzie put lasagna on two plates as she set the plates down with forks. Paul said, "I didn't mean to scare you when I yelled." Kenzie said, "Just wasn't expecting it…I'm fine." Paul shook his head and said, "No you're not…You shouldn't let Jared control the way you feel about yourself." Kenzie said, "I don't let him control it...It's just the way I've felt since I was 13 and had to move onto the rez. The way I was treated all through school...I'm use to it." Paul said, "That's something I'm gonna have to change then." Kenzie looked up and Paul and she could tell her was serious about it. Paul looked in her eyes and winked at her. Kenzie smiled and said, "Good luck with that." Paul smirked and said, "I love a challenge." Kenzie laughed and said, "I bet you do." Paul laughed as they finished eating.

Kenzie noticed when Jared wasn't pissing Paul off he is when he was more affectionate...And noticed he got considerably colder when Jared managed to thoroughly piss Paul off. Paul said, "I also wanted to let you know Sam and Emily want to do dinner with the whole pack on our nights off...It seems to be good for us as a pack." Kenzie said, "I imagine it's very good for your guys to bond more and I like getting to know Emily...She's great...I like getting to know the guys too. Nice to know people you can trust." Paul said, "Yea. Though I may kill your brother so I won't have to hear him run his mouth." Paul rolled his eyes and Kenzie giggled a little and said, "You won't get any complaints from me on that." Paul shook his head and said, "Yea...I didn't think I would...Has he been like this since you came to the rez?"

Kenzie swallowed the bit in her mouth and took a sip of her water and nodded...she said, "Basically, After my mom died when I was 13, I was forced to move here with my dad...Jared was pissed off because his dad went outside of the reservation to have an affair...Apparently he thought his dad should've stared on the rez to have his big affair. Jared feels like it's a disgrace to his mother and to him for his dad to have a half Indian, half pale face daughter. I always looked at it as an opportunity to expand my family...To Jared is was more like blemish on their perfect family...He did nothing but ridicule, name bash, and hurt me since I was 13. He seems to of perfected it...And he gets better at it every time I see him...Which I've managed to avoid him at all costs, but still manage to run into him every once in a while."

Paul said, "I've warned Jared numerous times not to talk to you or just leave you alone and to stop calling you that damn name." Kenzie said, "Our father couldn't control him...What makes you think you're so special?" Paul said, "If I have to beat into him or bite it into him he'll learn to keep his mouth shut around you." Kenzie giggled again and said, "Yea...Hope you're up for a bigger challenge cause that's not gonna happen without a magic wand and some fairy dust." Paul couldn't help but chuckle...Kenzie never noticed how good he loved when he was laughing. Paul said, "You never know what I got in my bag of tricks. If you'll excuse the expression." Kenzie said, "Well hopefully you've got that wand and fairy dust in there...Maybe with a tutu and some wings to fly on a hope and prayer." Paul couldn't help but laugh again.

They finished eating and as Kenzie was doing the dishes, Paul was standing behind Kenzie taking in her scent...the scent of lilacs was filling his nose...Kenzie felt him place a kiss on the left side of her neck and then another kiss on the right side of her neck. He was giving her chills because he kept running his fingers through her hair. He'd finally gotten up enough nerve to touch her hair. Kenzie giggled because she could hear him smelling her hair and had groaned a couple of times. Paul could see her shiver a little and said, "Are you cold?" His warm breath brushed against her ear and she said, "No...You're just sort of giving me chills playing with my hair." Paul smirked and said, "I can stop if you want me too." Kenzie said, "No...It feels good...It just tickles a little."

Paul continued to run his fingers through her hair, Kenzie said, "You know what I realized?" She looked at his reflection in the kitchen window above the sink and he looked at her reflection and shook his head no and said, "What?" Kenzie said, "I've never seen you when you've been phased." Paul said, "I really hope you never see me like that either...I'm only phased when patrolling or when other humans are in trouble...And every once in a while I lose my temper...I don't ever want you to be around me then...I'm not taking the chance...I don't want you to be hurt by me, because when I phase I can't control my temper." Kenzie giggled and said, "So that's why the guys call you the hot head." Paul smirked and said, "I can get a little volatile at times."

Kenzie dried her hands off and said, "But never with me." Paul said, "No...Never with you...For you, because it's my job to protect you...but never against you." Kenzie said, "Okay." Paul said, "I have to head out to patrol...We can talk more if you'd like when I get home...If you're awake." Kenzie smiled and said, "Okay...Be careful." Paul said, "Of course." Paul leaned down and kissed her lips softly...Lingered longer then either expected again...Each time he kissed her good-bye before patrol he would linger a little bit longer then the time before. Kenzie thought it was nice...But so did Paul. Kenzie's feelings for Paul were going deeper then she'd expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** - Paul Might Kill Jared

It was the pack's night off again and they all found themselves at Emily and Sam's again for dinner. It was Mexican food night. After everyone ate, they were sitting outside around the fire pit and Paul was watching as Alexia and Kenzie played catch up again, laughing about all the old times. Paul had never seen Kenzie smile so much, when she was with Alexia she could smile for hours it seemed like. He wished he made her that happy. Maybe he still could...He would just have to figure out how. Paul could sit and watch Kenzie talk and laugh for hours.

Emily announced she'd made cookies and apple pie for desert and it was ready to be eaten, Alexia disappeared with Jake in the house, along with everyone else...Paul excused himself to go to the rest room. Kenzie sat outside minding her own business and just enjoying the cool night air. She stood up and was walking around stretching her legs a little. Kenzie couldn't help but smirk, she remembered hearing Paul groan, when he walked into the kitchen because she was wearing her blue cargo pants...A few weeks back he'd finally confessed to her that those pants were gonna be the death of him. She had a white form fitting hooded t-shirt on with small pockets in the front for her hands. Of course she'd left her hair down...Paul couldn't get enough of her long hair.

A familiar raspy voice said, "Well if it isn't my sister the mutt." Kenzie rolled her eyes as she turned to face her half brother and said, "You know something Jared...I feel sorry for you." Jared glared at her and said, "Why's that?" Kenzie said, "Because I might be a mutt and I can accept what I am and what I'll always be...But you're never going to accept what you are." Jared said, "What's that?" Kenzie smirked and said, "An asshole...I don't know how you expect to ever find a girlfriend...Because you're the same little asshole you was when you was 15 that you are now...You're never gonna change...You're going to die one of two ways, either A) a lonely bitter shell of a human being or B) Like the furry stinky flea ridden dog you are. Those are really you're only choices...You've got nothing left...The sooner you pick one the sooner you can get on with your life...And leave me the hell alone."

Jared growled at his half sister his fists clenched at his sides...Kenzie walked up to him and faced him completely fearless...Jared said, "You should shut your mutt mouth before it gets you into more trouble than you can handle." Kenzie said, "And you should kiss the darkest part of my half white ass. If anyone here is a mutt it's you...You're a God damn dog and you'll always be a dog, just like you'll always be an asshole. You're never going to change, and if you did it would only be for the worse never for the better. And now all of a sudden you can dish shit out but you can't take it...even from your mutt half sister...you're truly a pathetic excuse for a human being, let alone a pathetic excuse for a dog."

Jared completely lost his cool as he swung on his half sister and back handed her. He watched as she stumbled back and fell on her ass. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes as blood poured out of her nose and mouth. Alexia stood and watched the whole scene unfold from them arguing to him hitting her and when Mackenzie hit the ground Alexia yelled, "OH MY GOD! Jake! Someone! HELP!" Alexia ran over to Kenzie and squatted down next to her. Sam, Jake and Paul ran out of the house, thinking the house was under attack or something, only to find Jared standing over his sister and Alexia.

Paul noticed Kenzie was on the ground and ran over to her as Alexia was helping her stand up to take her in the house. Paul looked down at his wife and her face was covered in blood...Paul said, "What the hell happened?" Alexia said, "Her and Jared started arguing and he...He back handed her." Paul could feel his tendons and muscles immediately tightening and his breathing was deeper...Kenzie could see his chest expanding every time he would breathe in...His nose started twitching and he growled deep in the back of his throat...His shoulders were rising and falling with his chest at a fast rate...and about 5 seconds before he phased, Sam grabbed Kenzie and Jake grabbed Alexia and pulled them out of the way.

Kenzie couldn't believe her eyes...She watched in astonishment as her husband lurched forward and phased into a beautiful silver wolf...They looked over at Jared who had already phased into a brown wolf...Paul turned around and methodically stalked towards Jared like he was a vampire. All of a sudden, Paul jumped on Jared and the fight was on...Back and forth, Paul threw Jared into a huge tree knocking the wind out of Jared and knocking the tree over. At one point Paul had gripped Jared by the tail and swung him in a huge circle and let his body fly through the woods and knocked into a few large boulders.

Kenzie grabbed Sam's arm and said, "You have to stop them...Paul is gonna kill him." Emily put a towel over Kenzie's nose...Sam said, "I can't stop them...This has been building for weeks...Jared should've known better...He deserves everything Paul does to him." Kenzie said, "No...You have to do something Sam." Sam said, "No...Jared brought this on himself...He should've known better then to put his hands on you..." Sam turned Kenzie to face his and touched her nose with his thumb gently to make sure her nose wasn't broken. She was lucky it wasn't broken but it was definitely going to be bruised and sore for a few weeks.

Sam debated he was going to make Paul take time off from patrolling but he knew Paul was gonna be mad every time he saw the bruises and didn't want him accidentally phasing on Mackenzie and didn't want to take any chances on Paul going after Jared in human form. Sam decided he was going to keep Kenzie at his and Emily's place and let Paul patrol or go home...Whichever he wanted...Whatever it was he needed to get his frustrations out before he was in the same place with his wife. Emily and Alexia helped Kenzie into the house as Emily walked up with a towel full of smashed ice and said, "I think if you keep this on it most of the night the swelling should be minimal." Sam explained to Kenzie what he wanted to do and she nodded in agreement reluctantly. Emily drove Kenzie to her place and helped her pack up a couple of weeks worth of clothes...Just until the bruising went away...Everyone knew it would just be safer that way.

Paul had disappeared in the woods after his attack on Jared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** – Paul Returns & Jake and Lexi Have Fun

The first night away from Paul was excruciating for Kenzie. She was pacing in the room Emily had set up…Her head was throbbing and she was worried about Paul because he still hadn't surfaced, Sam had gone out looking for him to talk with him but got nothing and couldn't find him. Paul watched his wife pace the room from the tree line. He had re-phased back into a human and had heard Sam's thoughts about staying away from his and Emily's…Paul knew it was for the best because Sam was right, he would be pissed if he kept having to see her face bruised from something he couldn't prevent from happening.

Paul couldn't take it anymore and he jogged up to the house and pulled himself up to the first story roof and walked along it until he got to Kenzie's window and tapped on it. Kenzie's head popped up when she heard the tapping. She walked over and pushed the window open and stood back as Paul climbed in the window and stood in front of her. Not even 3 seconds later, Kenzie threw her arms around Paul's neck…Paul wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. Paul's voice cut through the silence as he said, "I'm sorry Kenzie…I should've been there to stop him." Kenzie exhaled heavy and inhaled just as heavy and said, "Paul it wasn't your fault…I'm okay I promise…I was worried about you."

Paul said, "You get hurt and you're worried about me? Why on earth would you be worried about me?" Kenzie said, "Because Sam went looking for you and he couldn't find you…I saw you…You looked so mad." Paul said, "I was pissed off…I couldn't control my anger…I didn't want you to see me like that." Kenzie pulled back and said, "There are going to be times when I see you like that…You can't hide from me all the time ya know." Paul pulled her all the way against his body again and said, "I know…but something's I wanted to keep from you."

Kenzie said, "You know if Sam catches you in here, he is gonna flip." Paul said, "I don't care…I had to see for myself that you was ok…He wants me to stay away cause he knows me too well. Are you going to be okay?" Kenzie said, "Yea…I'll be fine." Paul finally released her and cupped her face and was carefully touching her nose and lips and said, "Are you sure?" Kenzie nodded as she leaned into his hand. Paul said, "If you want to leave sooner have Emily tell Sam, but I definitely think for at least a week or so, it's for the best…I have a feeling tonight was only one of many run ins I'm gonna have with that little bastard…I'm not happy with him at all…I've never been so pissed off at someone before." Kenzie smiled a little and said, "Yea…I noticed."

Paul said, "I should get out of here before Sam finds out." Kenzie said, "Don't leave yet…Please." Those four words meant more to Paul then anything in his life and the fact that they came from his wife's lips made his chest feel tight. Her eyes begged him to stay with her longer. Paul sighed and said, "C'mon, I'll lay down with you and stay until you fall asleep…You should really be resting anyways." Paul guided her over to the bed, he turned the light off and the moon light from outside lit the room perfectly. Mackenzie laid down and Paul laid next to her, she automatically rolled and rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat as it lulled her to sleep…Paul leaned down and softly kissed the top of her head. As soon as he felt Kenzie relax into him he knew she was out. But he stayed longer just to make sure she was completely asleep. Paul was able to slide out from underneath Kenzie and quietly maneuvered out the window and made sure to close it and took off to the woods. He needed to run and night time was the perfect time to patrol and run at the same time. As soon as he hit the tree line he shed his shorts and shoes and phased again and took off running.

A few days later, Emily noticed Kenzie was not happy. Kenzie had busied herself washing laundry trying to keep her mind off of Paul. She'd not seen him in 4 days but she could hear him throughout the woods, she was out back hanging the laundry on the clotheslines cause for once it wasn't raining and she heard him howl. She smiled and couldn't help but let her heart skip a beat. She knew the longer she was with him the more she loved him...She just wished she knew how he felt...She couldn't bring herself to ever really ask him anything.

Meanwhile, Jake had asked Alexia to move in with him, his dad and him had built a nice little home for Jake on the rez, he wasn't trying to live with his dad forever. All the guys helped her move in with him. Alexia loved sitting on the little balcony outside of their bedroom and would talk on the phone all the time. Jake was on patrol but would be home soon.

Jake walked in and went to the bedroom and his breath caught in his throat, she was wearing the night gown he'd bought for her, it was blue satin with black trim with matching panties...and it came to just about mid-thigh and showed off enough of her beautiful legs...and he watched as she leaned on the railing of the balcony laughing in her cell phone at something someone said, and the back of the night gown had ridden up and the back of her thighs were showing and he was pretty sure he could see her cute blued panty covered rear as well.

Jake exhaled heavy and tried to keep his body under control...

Jake laid on the bed and watched as Lexi, walked back into the bed room and noticed he was home...She walked over and slid onto the bed next to him and rested her head against his chest…He automatically could feel his heart start racing…he'd been with a woman before but this time was different he had so many feelings slowly flowing through his body…He couldn't stop it. Having Alexia's hair fanned out all over their two bodies…and smelling her shampoo and perfume…Jake's body started to react to it…Jake felt Alexia rubbing his 6-pak stomach and his chest, Alexia un-tucked the front of his shirt…and ran her soft touching hand up the front of his shirt…tracing his toned abs with her soft finger tips…

Lexi could feel his muscles clenching under her touch…She never couldn't tell if he liked it…until she heard him let out a slight groan…She jumped up and pulled her hand away…and said, "Oh my god, I didn't hurt you did I?" Jake sat up and cupped her face in his hands and pulled her over to him and kissed her so passionately…She nearly forgot to breathe…She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until he pulled away and said, "No." Jake grabbed both of Lexi's hands and put them on his stomach under his t-shirt…and cupped her face again and kissed the daylights right out of her…as he laid back down he pulled her half onto his body…She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh…Jake turned over onto his side…and pulled Lexi up closer to him…as she wrapped her arms around his neck…Jake's hand slid back and cupped her bottom and then slid down and grabbed her knee and pulled her left leg up and over his…all the while they were still kissing, touching, tasting, feeling…

A couple of hours later, they laid in bed and were just both so spent…they fell asleep in each other's arms…At least Lexi thought Jake was asleep...she leaned up and kissed his lips softly and then whispered, "I love you." Jake felt his heart leap...he couldn't believe Alexia had said that...

Now all he had to do was figure out if he loved her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** – Secret's Revealed

Emily had taken Kenzie into Port Angels. Kenzie needed to get a couple of shirts and some more shorts for Paul. Plus she needed to get her birth control re-filled.

All the pack members were sitting around the fire pit in front of Sam and Emily's. Sam said, "Okay we clearly have a few things we need to address...Does anyone really have anything they need to say before we start?" Jared said, "Yea...I think Paul owes me an apology for attacking me." Paul rolled his eyes and said, "In your dreams dog breath." Sam said, "Were you under the impression that Paul was in the wrong?" Jared said, "Hell yes...It was a fight between family members it had nothing to specifically do with his fur ball ass and he stuck his nose in my business." Paul stood up and said, "Look you little shit...You hit my wife...What part of that did you seem to think I was gonna ever allow? You're such a piece of crap and I can't believe the way you treat your sister half the time." Through gritted teeth Jared said, "Half sister...and it's none of your business how I treat that mutt."

Paul walked over and stood nose to nose with Jared and said, "I'm warning you...Stop calling her that or so help me God the next time I phase and go after your ass...I will NEVER be able to stop until your dead." Jared said, "It doesn't concern you Paul." Paul said, "She's my wife...She's my only concern. I'm warning you for the last time...Leave her alone...don't talk to her, don't call her a mutt anymore...Or I swear whatever you do say to her will be the last time you ever speak again."

They settled down and got the meeting under way...Talking about vampires that kept getting through the borders...They were having to kill more and more on the night patrol...the patrol had been an easy 2 person job, but they'd had to step it up and patrol 3 people during each shift...Some of them doing a double shit so others could get at least 10 hours of sleep to go out and do the same thing. About 2 hours later, Emily pulled in with Kenzie. Sam saw Paul started to walk over to the truck and stepped in front of him and said, "Where do you think you're going?" Paul looked up and said, "To see my wife." Sam said, "Are you sure you want to?" Paul said, "I can either go see her or kill Jared...I'd rather go see her...She's pretty good at keeping me calm."

Sam put his hands up and said, "Okay go ahead man." Paul patted Sam's shoulder and said, "It's all good." Paul walked around Sam and over to the truck as he opened the passenger side door to the truck and watched as Kenzie smiled softly and said, "Hi." Paul noticed the swelling was completely down and the bruising was a light yellow which was definitely better then it was before. It had taken two weeks, but at least the bruises were fading. Paul took Kenzie's hand as she hopped out of the truck. Kenzie said, "I got something for you." Paul looked at her and said, "Really...What on earth do I need?" Kenzie giggled and said, "C'mon it's in the back." Paul let her pull him towards the back of the truck, he watched as she put the tailgate down and leaned over and grabbed a couple of plastic bags. Paul stifled a groan, her and those damn cargo pants.

Kenzie turned around and started to hop up and sit on the tailgate when Paul grabbed her waist and lifted her up to sit on it...He stood between her legs with his hands resting on her knees. She dug in the bag and pulled out cargo shorts. Paul smirked and said, "What?" Kenzie giggled again and said, "I figured if you enjoy my cargo pants, I'd get you some cargo shorts...And see they are already shorts so you don't have to cut up jeans anymore...Payless for less material. Instead of paying more for more material that you're going to cut off anyways." Paul couldn't help but chuckle and said, "Is this your way of giving me some kind of style?" Kenzie said, "Well yea...I figure if you're going to be walking around in shorts you might as well look nice and not have frayed ends." Paul made a face and couldn't help but laugh.

Kenzie laughed as she leaned against his chest. Paul wrapped his arms around her and said, "Thanks I think." And laughed some more. Kenzie said, "Too much?" Paul said, "No, definitely not. I just don't think I was expecting that." Kenzie laughed and said, "Glad to know I can shock you when I have to." Paul kissed the top of her head and said, "So when is the Warden and his wife letting you come home?" Kenzie couldn't help laughing again and said, "I'm not sure...Probably a couple more days." Paul said, "Good...I miss having you there." Kenzie looked up at Paul completely surprised. Paul chuckled and said, "Don't look so shocked...You're still my wife ya know."

Paul leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. His heart flipped when she smiled warmly at him. She hopped off the tail gate of the truck and a small white bag fell on the ground, Paul leaned down and picked it up. Paul could smell the medicine inside and it made his nose twitch and tingle at the same time. Paul said, "Whoa...What is in there it's really strong." Kenzie's eyes bugged out and she said, "I...umm..." Paul didn't miss the terrified look in her eyes and said, "Mackenzie...What is this?" Kenzie couldn't hardly say anything...Let alone breathe properly. She watched wide eyed as Paul pulled out the pink plastic birth control holder and then looked at her and said, "Please tell me, that you haven't been taking this since we've been married." Kenzie crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You wasn't supposed to find out..." Paul growled from deep in his throat...Kenzie jumped and said, "Not like this...I wanted to explain it all to you when the time was right...But I..."

Paul yelled, "YOU WANNA TELL ME NOW!" Kenzie jumped at how loud his voice was...Sam and Emily ran over and Sam said, "What is going on?" Emily looked at the bag and looked at Kenzie and said, "Oh no." Paul looked at Emily and said, "You KNEW about this?" Emily jumped at Paul's voice and said, "Yes...I knew. I'm the one who took her...Because she begged me to." Sam said, "Is that what I think it is?" Sam looked at Em and she nodded her head and said, "Yea...It's birth control." Sam said, "And you knew and didn't say anything?" Emily said, "Shut up Sam...Not everything I do has to go through you. Technically I was helping out a friend who asked for it." All Paul could do was glare at Kenzie.

Kenzie couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, she stared at his chest and her fear level was rising as she watched his chest rise and fall out of anger. Kenzie started backing away from Paul...The last time she'd seen him breathing that heavy he phased and went after Jared. Paul voice lowered the madder he got and he said, "Tell me...I want to know why." Kenzie looked up at Paul's hardened brown eyes that had turned black from anger and when she couldn't form the words to speak to him, Paul completely lost his cool and through clenched teeth yelled, "TELL ME!" Kenzie jerked herself back and ended up falling on her rear and started pushing away from him with her heels...Paul took a step towards her and Sam grabbed his arms and yelled, "EMILY GET BACK!" Emily jumped back and Kenzie finally jumped up and snatched the truck keys out of Emily's hand and ran to the truck and floored it off Emily and Sam's property.

Kenzie just drove she didn't nowhere to go or what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** - The Talk

Emily stood on the porch looking towards the road towards Forks, which was the last direction Kenzie was headed in. Emily was happy that Kenzie made it back, but she was completely terrified of Paul at the moment...When she got back she cried herself to sleep. Emily had her arms wrapped around herself with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. It was all a big damn mess. Emily had to keep the secret for Kenzie. She'd gotten Mackenzie's trust as soon as she was married into the pack...she knew if Kenzie couldn't trust her she wouldn't come to her for help or anything when she would really need it. Sam walked out onto the porch and said, "Any sign of Paul?" Em just shook her head no. Emily turned to look at Sam and said, "Do you think it was wrong of me to keep the secret?" Sam said, "I don't know Em. I'm sure had everyone known this blow up wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't be missing right now...but on the other hand...if it was a secret then clearly it was meant to be kept as such."

Emily said, "I don't know what was right and what was wrong now. I mean I know why I was keeping the secret for Kenzie...She didn't want to get pregnant by someone who doesn't love her...And can you blame her? Her dad throws her basically into a marriage with a man she doesn't even know. And is expected to be happy and live with it. I don't know what I would do if the roles were reversed with her." Sam said, "Yea well, that's about as far from the truth as I can stand." Em said, "What is?" Sam said, "Paul loves her...He imprinted on her." Emily said, "Oh my God are you sure?" Sam said, "Yea...And she doesn't have a clue what it is...That and the fact that Paul never told her the real reason he married her." Emily said, "Why the hell hasn't he told her yet?" Sam said, "He wasn't ready...He was no where ready. I think he might have to after today...Otherwise he runs a chance of losing Kenzie and I damn sure know he doesn't wanna do that."

A voice said, "You got that right." Emily and Sam turned around and Paul was standing at the bottom of the steps and he looked at Emily and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper." Emily said, "Don't tell me...Tell Kenzie." Paul's eyes widened and said, "She's back?" Emily nodded and said, "Look...You go in there and wake her up to talk...If you feel yourself losing control at any point you leave the damn room." Paul nodded. Em said, "She's in her room...I think she's still asleep." Paul ran his hand through his hair and nodded as he took a couple of deep breaths. He walked into the house and went upstairs to Kenzie's room...He opened the door, the light by the bed was on and she was sleeping, he really hated to wake her, but they definitely needed to talk.

Paul carefully sat on the bed and touched her cheek. He knew he scared the hell out of her...He'd never meant to do that. He wasn't really mad just was shocked REALLY shocked. Paul leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. Kenzie felt someone touching her and she felt a warm hand caress her cheek and figured it was Sam checking on her...Then she felt warm lips kiss her forehead and she slowly started waking up...She moved around a little and she opened her eyes to see Paul staring back at her and she jumped awake and jumped off the bed.

Paul stood up and put his hands up and said, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." Kenzie breathing was erratic, as she leaned against the wall and she took a couple of deep calming breaths. Paul watched as she ran her hand through her hair. Kenzie said, "What are you doing in here?" Paul said, "C'mon sit down with me we really need to talk." Kenzie walked over and slowly sat next to Paul on the bed…Paul said, "Talk to me." Kenzie looked in Paul's eyes and could tell he's calmed noticeably. Kenzie said, "The longer I've been married to you, the more you amaze me…I learn more about you every day. I know when Jared has pissed you off, you close yourself off from me completely and I think it's just because you don't want to lash out or take it out o me." Paul said, "It would kill me if I ever physically hurt you."

Kenzie touched his cheek and said, "I know you would never do that to me…I've been slowly learning to trust you and I know that sounds terrible but we don't know each other Paul and yet we've been married for almost a year." Paul said, "I know and I want to change that…There's something's we need to learn about each other and I think tonight is as good a night as any to talk about everything to get it all out." Kenzie stood up and started pacing said, "And I know this sounds even worse but I started taking the birth control because I didn't want to get pregnant by someone who doesn't love me." Kenzie stopped moving when Paul stood up and grabbed her by the hips and he noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks and he said, "Who ever said I didn't love you?" Paul slouched down to look in her eyes and said, "Huh?"

Kenzie said, "Give me a little credit Paul…We were both forced into this marriage…How on earth are either of us happy about this?" Paul stopped Kenzie from moving and said, "I never said I didn't love you Mackenzie…I have just never said it because I didn't know if you would believe me if I did say it." Kenzie said, "Then tell me the truth now." Paul looked in her eyes and said, "I love you…I've been in love with you for a long time." Kenzie said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Paul cupped her face and said, "I love you Kenzie. I married you because I love you." Kenzie said, "You love me?" Paul said, "With all my heart baby." Kenzie blinked as the tears poured out of her eyes, she couldn't help but cry more. Paul wrapped her in his arms, pulling her against his body and kissed the top of her head and said, "I never imagined I'd make a girl cry over telling them I love them…Let alone my own wife."

Paul pulled back and looked down at his wife as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs and said, "I told you exactly how I feel...I want to know how you feel. Tell me what you're thinking." Kenzie said, "I've sorta loved you since that day at the school...No one ever stood up for me or defended me until you did...Until that day I literally hated La Push...You made it half way decent to live here. And deal with Jared and his creepy friends." Paul said, "I can't believe you remember that. Look, I threatened Jared, with bodily harm and death if he didn't leave you alone...I'm not saying the threat will work...but don't try taking him on, on your own...He's pissed off at no one and everyone all at the same time...I think he's got deep issues with his dad he needs to fix. So try not to be around him alone...When he hit you he basically sealed his fate if he ever does it again."

Kenzie nodded in understanding. Paul said, "I need to tell you the truth about something..." Kenzie said, "Truth about what?" Paul said, "The real reason I married you." Kenzie said, "Do I really want to know?" Paul said, "No...But I need to tell you...Because you have a right to know and because I don't want to have any more secrets between us." Kenzie nodded and said, "Okay." Paul said, "I was walking around the school on the rez and there was an ad on one of the bulletin boards about some guy trying to get rid of his daughter so he wouldn't have to worry about her. Jared had been walking with me and confessed it was your dad and the daughter was you. This was after the day I'd stopped those guys from screwing with you. You're dad was basically trying to sell you." Kenzie couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to.

Paul said, "Let me finish ok?" Kenzie nodded in agreement. Paul said, "I took down the ads so no one could answer them...And told my parents I wanted an arranged marriage, when I told them who and why they completely understood and supported me in my decision...You're dad gave my dad 5,000 dollars to marry you...My dad gave him the money back and told him to keep his money...I know it sounds ruthless and heartless...But I loved you and I wasn't about to let your dad sell you off like some kind of piece of property." Kenzie said, "Wait a minute...You barely knew me...How could you say you loved me then?" Paul exhaled and said, "Because I imprinted on you the day I stopped those guys." Kenzie said, "Imprinted? What is that?" Paul said, "Promise you won't freak out." Kenzie nodded.

Paul said, "Imprinting is when shape shifter or wolves involuntarily choose their soul mate...it's like a glowing warmth that hits your body and envelopes every sense. We don't have an control over it...The imprinting itself chooses who is to be our soul mate...Mine chose you...Which is probably why you fell in love with me and can't stop thinking about me...Why you've been in physical pain since we've been apart. Imprinting is basically stronger than any love at first sight bullshit. It also works different. We can imprint on infants, but it's nothing sexual. Whoever we imprint on we are whatever they need at each point of their life, friend, brother, protector or lover. I am whatever you need me to be."

Kenzie said, "That's why you phased when Jared hit me." Paul said, "Yea...You're my wife it's my job to keep you safe. If someone's imprintee is killed by someone, the imprinter is not ever fully happy until the person is killed, and if it's another member of the pack who killed the imprintee then they have to basically fight to the death to avenge their soul mate." Kenzie said, "Wow...That's some pretty strong mojo." Paul chuckled and said, "Yea...You could say that." Paul stood up from the bed as Kenzie stood up and Paul pulled her into his arms and said, "So now that you know...Do you feel better? I didn't scare you did I?" Kenzie shook her head no and said, "It's better actually...I love you Paul." Paul smiled and said, "I love you too." He kissed her lips softly.

Kenzie "Will you do me a favor?"

Paul said, "Anything."

Mackenzie smiled softly and said, "Take me home."

Paul smiled and said, "Gladly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** - The Bigger Talk

A month or so later, Mackenzie decided it was time to confront her father.

Bradley Tinsel heard a knock on the door as he got up and opened it. He was surprised to see his daughter staring back at him. He said, "Mackenzie what are you knocking for? You know you can come in anytime." Kenzie walked in and waited for her dad to close the door and she said, "Now is that the truth or are you lying to me?" Brad looked at his daughter and said, "What on earth are you talking about?" Kenzie said, "I'm talking about the fact that my father tried to SELL ME!" Brad groaned and said, "What on earth are you talking about?" Kenzie said, "C'mon BRAD...Don't be coy with me now...I'm not stupid...Did you really think I would never find out?"

Brad ran his hand through his hair and said, "Paul finally told you the truth didn't he?" Kenzie said, "Who the hell else would? Clearly you was never going to." Brad said, "Paul shouldn't have told you...I wasn't proud of myself Mackenzie...I suddenly had a daughter and I didn't know what to do with her." Kenzie said, "That's the answer your going to go with? You it's bad enough Jared treats me like I'm a piece of shit...but to have my own father put flyer up all over the place to sell his own daughter...I don't know which is worse...I mean once I found out what you did...It basically explains to me why Jared is the way he is."

Brad said, "What are you talking about...What is Jared doing to you?" Kenzie said, "What hasn't he done to me...He calls me a mutt constantly because I'm half Indian half white, he used to spit on me while walking by me at school and let his pukey friends spit on me as well...two weeks ago he back handed me...and let me tell you something...You almost lost your son, because my husband nearly killed him." Brad said, "What do you mean he back handed you?" Kenzie rolled her eyes and said, "It's nothing new...out of everything I just told you him hitting me is what you ask about? He's a certified little asshole and that's all he's ever going to be."

A voice said, "Is that right?"

Kenzie narrowed her eyes as she turned to see her half brother Jared standing in the doorway to the kitchen and she said, "Yea..It is right...Of course you already know that." Jared said, "Why do you insist on pushing my buttons?" Kenzie rolled her eyes and said, "Yea...I force you to be a dick 24/7." Brad looked over at his son and said, "Is it true? Did you hit your sister?" Jared growled, "She's my half sister...And she's barely that!" Kenzie said, "Don't you think I would LOVE to be more? Since I moved here at 13 you've done nothing but ridicule me...Am I just supposed to take your bullshit and be happy about it?" Jared said, "You never wanted to be a part of this family!"

Kenzie said, "How on earth could I? You never gave me a chance...You know something Jared...You sit around and blame me for everything that went shitty in your life...like it was my fault my mom had sex with your dad and got pregnant and it was my fault my mother died and wanted me to live here...I mean you act as if I had ANY control over the shitty situation, when I've been just as confused as you have for the last almost 6 years. I don't know why you're parents separated and I sure as hell have no clue why your dad got a white woman pregnant...But at this point maybe things would have just been better had I not been born...because clearly there is no reason for me to be alive at this point."

Another voice growled, "Bullshit!"

Mackenzie spun around and saw Paul and Sam were standing in the door way...Emily must've told them where she went. Paul walked over to Mackenzie and said, "That is nothing but bullshit. If you hadn't been born I wouldn't be married to the most beautiful woman in the world...If you weren't alive...I don't even want to think about where I'd be at this point in my life without you. Not much makes sense to me in life, I don't know why I was chosen to get the wolf gene or why my ability to imprint chose you...I don't understand why every time you cry I can feel the pain and immediately need to be by you...All I do know is you in my life, being married to me...That makes sense. I don't know why it's the only think that makes sense, but it does...And I don't want it to go away."

Kenzie felt Paul grab her hands and she said, "I know...Between the bullshit with my mom and dad and my idiot half brother...you're the only person who makes sense to me too...Even thought it didn't at first...It all makes sense now." Paul said, "Why did you come here?" Kenzie looked at the ground and said, "I needed some answers. And they were answers you couldn't give me." Paul said, "You don't want the answers...Because it's not worth feeling you in pain again."

Brad said, "I have answers for her...And for Jared as well." Jared scowled and said, "What are you talking about dad?" Brad walked over and faced Jared and said, "I know you don't want to hear the truth. But at one point your mother and I weren't happy in our marriage. And yes I fell in love with a pale face in Forks...it's not like you can control who you fall in love with...Like you can't control who you imprint on. I love Mackenzie's mother, she broke my heart when she broke things off...I didn't find out about Mackenzie until her mother's lawyer contacted me to tell me I had a daughter...I came crawling back to your mother and she took me back...You're 6 months older then her because when I came back your mom told me she was pregnant with you...I earned your mother's trust back...and we rekindled the love we had when we first married...and I've never loved anyone since then." Paul said, "In other words, you're sitting here blaming Kenzie for whatever it is you're pissed off about, when you should be pissed at your father...And leave my wife alone. That or start treating her like you give a damn about someone other than yourself."

Jared looked at everyone and walked out of the house...As soon as he hit the tree line he phased and took off. Sam said, "I'm gonna go talk with him." Brad nodded and said, "Thanks Sam." Sam nodded back and took off. Paul looked at Kenzie and said, "Did you get your answers?" Kenzie nodded. They took off and left to go back to Emily and Sam's. As they were walking through the woods, Paul had their fingers laced together.

Paul watched as she chewed her bottom lip as they walked and he could see the look in her eyes and he said, "What's wrong?" Kenzie smiled softly and then went back to biting her bottom lip and said, "You're sure you want the answer?" Paul said, "Yea...I only want the truth...Remember no secrets." Kenzie said, "Well I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long." Paul looked down and said, "What are you talking about?"

Paul watched as Kenzie's cute pink tongue came out and swiped both of her lips and she smiled and said, "I'm sort of...Pregnant." Paul gripped her hips and said, "Are you sure?" Kenzie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. Before Paul could stop himself he lifted her in his arms and swung her around...His eyes shot open as he suddenly placed her on her feet and he said, "Oh God! I didn't hurt you did I?" Kenzie smiled widely and said, "Of course not...I'm pregnant not fragile." Paul said, "We have to get back to Emily and Sam's and tell everyone." Paul couldn't believe it...She stopped taking the birth control and she immediately got pregnant. At least it was what they both wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** - Dealing Pregnancy & Marriage

About 5 months later, everyone was getting ready for Jake and Alexia's wedding...Jake had finally gotten over his fears of love...Of course he kind of had to after he imprinted on her. Alexia, Emily and Kenzie were sitting at Emily and Sam's looking over the details...They'd had almost everything finished, the wedding was almost 5 months away, but Emily didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Emily said, "It's official Lex, you're going to be the most beautiful bride in La Push in 5 months." Alexia twirled around in her wedding dress, looking at it from all angles. Alexia picked out a beautiful white Strapless satin A-line, cuff neckline and pleated sash at the waist. The sash was a beautiful blue that knotted in back and hung down the back of the dress past the bottom of the dress. Kenzie walked out of the bathroom and Emily said, "Wow...you don't look so hot." Kenzie nodded and said, "Yea...I don't really feel so hot either. I keep having those stupid Braxton Hicks contractions. They don't hurt but they are REALLY uncomfortable."

Emily walked up and said, "Why don't you go lay across the bed...If you lay on your left side it's supposed to lessen the Braxton Hicks." Kenzie said, "I'm actually gonna lay on the couch...I feel tired. I always feel tired." Alexia walked over and said, "Welcome to pregnancy...It's a dandy thing ain't it?" Kenzie rolled her eyes and said, "No...No definitely not." Emily and Alexia laughed as they watched Kenzie walk over and laid on the couch.

A couple of hours later, Paul walked in with Sam and Jake. Jake immediately went to Alexia and was looking around and said, "Where is it? I want to see it!" Alexia giggled as his arms automatically went around her waist and she said, "See what?" Jake quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Stop messing with me woman...The dress...I want to see the dress." Alexia laughed as she smack Jake on the arm and said, "Jacob Black...It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding...And you know that!" Jake smirked down at his soon to be beautiful bride and said, "I know...I was just trying." Jake leaned down and brushed a kiss to her soft lips and said, "Let's go home." Alexia giggled as Jake started tugging her towards the door. Alexia said, "Thanks for the help Em...Tell Kenzie I'll see her tomorrow when she wakes up." Emily nodded and laughed as Sam wrapped his arms around her kissed her neck softly.

Paul said, "Where is Kenzie?" Emily pointed towards the living room and said, "Those Braxton Hicks contractions were really bothering her today...Go wake your wife and take her home." Paul smirked and said, "Yes mom." Emily reached up and flicked Paul's ear as he tried to duck and got flicked anyways. Paul walked over and knelt down on the floor in front of the couch and softly touched his wife's 5 month pregnant belly. He carefully pulled her t-shirt up and placed soft kisses on her belly. Kenzie opened her eyes and looked down and said, "What on earth?" Paul laughed as he helped Kenzie up and then stand up, as he took his wife home to relax.

Until Mackenzie had the baby Sam was having Jake take over on the night patrolling, so Paul could stay with Kenzie...Her Braxton Hick's contractions were getting way out of hand and there was no way for them to get controlled. She had a doctor's appointment in a few days and would talk with the doctor about it then. That was until Kenzie woke up at 3 am one morning and was suddenly aware that she was in full on labor and the bed was completely soaked, her water had broke. Kenzie shook Paul awake and he nearly jumped out of bed and said, "What's wrong?" Kenzie said, "My water broke..." Paul said, "Are you sure?" Kenzie said, "Paul...I'm in labor...This isn't supposed to be happening...I've still got 8 weeks." Paul said, "Okay just stay calm...Get yourself dressed and I'll go call Emily. Everything is going to be okay."

Kenzie nodded as she carefully pulled her black cotton pants on and a red t-shirt. By the time, Paul got Kenzie to Forks into the emergency room, Sam and Emily were there as well and had stopped to pick up Alexia. Sam would have to go out later and phase to get a hold of Jake and Jared. They took Kenzie into the exam room immediately with Paul by her side. The checked everything out and the doctor did confirm her being in labor. The doctor said, "You are in labor but it looks like the baby is healthy and strong...I'm a little worried about the baby's heart beat because it seems to be a little slow...but we're going to admit you to the hospital and monitor it." Kenzie said, "No...you don't understand, I've got 8 weeks left before I'm even due. I'm not supposed to be in labor right now." the doctor said, "Yes...but your water broke already which means you have to deliver the baby, because it will never make it another 8 weeks without the amniotic fluid that it's carried in...Everything will be fine, I assure you...We'll have an incubator standing by and the best specialist as well to make sure the lungs and other organs have developed fully."

About an hour later, Emily and Sam were sitting in the room with Kenzie and Paul and Emily said, "Just make sure you stay calm...As long as you're calm then the baby will be calm to." Kenzie said, "I'm about as calm as I can be at this point..." Sam said, "Everything is going to be okay Kenzie...They are monitoring you closely...What better place could you be then a hospital?" Kenzie said, "My bed sleeping not in labor." Emily said, "Okay...So second choice?" Kenzie finally cracked a smile and said, "Okay fine...Hospital." Emily said, "Exactly."

A few minutes later and the doctor came in and said, "Okay...Here's the situation...The babies heart rate has gone lower then we wanted it to...We're going to take you in for an emergency c-section." Kenzie felt her whole body rack with anxiety, and Paul said, "I can feel you...Calm down baby." Kenzie said, "What if the baby isn't ok...what if something is wrong?" Paul said, "Mackenzie calm down...They are going to take care of it...I promise."

The nurse came in and said, "I'm sorry but all of you are going to have to leave right now." Paul said, "I'm not leaving my wife." the nurse said, "Sir, if you don't leave well have to call security and they will throw you out of the hospital all together." Paul said, "I dare you to dry that lady." Kenzie looked at Sam and said, "Take him to the waiting room." Paul looked at Kenzie and said, "What?" Kenzie said, "You're not going to be any use to me if you get thrown out." Paul could feel the fear and anxiety radiating off her and shook his head and was about to argue with her when she said, "Please...I'll be okay." Paul lean down and brushed a kiss on her lips as she rubbed her nose against his and said, "I love you." Paul's resolve was close to breaking when she said that, he felt like he was never going to see her again if he left her. Paul said, "I love you too baby...I'll see you in a while." Kenzie nodded as Paul watched the nurses roll his wife out of the room and down the hallway.

Sam patted Paul's back and said, "C'mon...Time to play the waiting game."

Paul watched until she disappeared behind double doors and he said, "I really hate the waiting game."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** - Just Wanna Be Happy

"Dearly beloved were gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. No one could've foreseen these two coming together in one heart, one mind and one soul. Right now...Jake and Alexia have something they'd like to say to each other." As the minister turned to Jake and Alexia.

Jake looked down at Alexia in her beautiful wedding dress completely happy he didn't see the dress before today. She was absolutely breath taking, he'd almost forgotten to breathe when he watched her walk down the aisle...Jake took her hand and said, Alexia, I take you to be my wife from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful husband, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made together." Jake slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the back of her hand.

Alexia said, "Jake, I take you to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful wife, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made together." She slipped the ring on Jake's finger. The minister pronounced them husband and wife as Jake leaned down and kissed her lips softly...he pulled back and said, "God you're so beautiful today." alexia smirked and said, "Just today?" Jake said, "Absolutely not...Every day since you was born." Alexia said, "Good save...You've been granted a stay of execution." Jake chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lips again.

As Paul walked down the aisle following Jake and Alexia, he felt a bump against his side, he looked down and cracked a smile as his wife made a face at him. Paul said, "What in the world are you doing?" Mackenzie giggled and said, "Trying to run into this really hot guy who looks like someone I know, but I haven't seen him in a tuxedo for at least a year or so...but that wouldn't be you would it?" Paul smirked and said, "Okay...That might be me." Kenzie smiled up at him as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly, when he pulled back she rubbed her nose against his and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked over to the second pew in the church and Embry was holding a sleeping 3 month old Alicia Redson.

Kenzie smiled and said, "How was she during the ceremony?" Embry smiled and said, "She slept like an angel."

It was a complete miracle the night Alicia was born...the doctor checked her out and said she was completely healthy, her lungs and other organs were fully developed...the doctor thought maybe he misdiagnosed her date of conception...whatever the case may have been she was completely healthy with no problems. And she was the most beautiful baby girl Kenzie and Paul had ever seen.

Mackenzie already knew from what Paul had told her about imprinting. When Alicia was 1 month old, Embry imprinted on her...Kenzie knew it meant he would be whatever Alicia needed him to be at each point in her life, a brother, a friend, a protector always, and a lover when she got older...whatever it called for...Embry felt terrible about it afterwards. He couldn't believe he'd imprinted on a month old baby...it felt weird and old and made him feel dirty, he actually felt so bad he stayed away from Paul and Kenzie's place until Mackenzie went looking for him and told him it was okay, she knew what the imprinting meant. He would be there in her life forever...Someone who would always be there even if Paul and Mackenzie weren't...Kenzie told Embry she was proud of him for imprinting on her daughter...It mean she would always have someone in her life who cared for her and loved her. Something Mackenzie didn't get until she married Paul.

Paul and Kenzie walked out of the church watched as Embry was so gentle with their daughter and Paul said, "So, we've got the perfect marriage...The most beautiful daughter in the world...A future son in law, who with love our daughter even when we're not here on earth anymore...What more could we ask for? Or what more do we need?" Kenzie looked up at Paul and said, "Well...I could stand to have a couple more of those things up there that Embry is carrying." Paul said, "Yea me too...Maybe we should work on that tonight."

Kenzie giggled as Paul kissed her ear and he said, "What else?"

Kenzie smiled and said, "I just wanna be happy."

The End


End file.
